Harry Potter and the New Alliance
by The Dark Lord Deamon
Summary: Dark!Harry, illegal animagi, hidden powers, secrets kept, and more. please r


Disclaimer: Anything you see and/or recognize I don't own, and everything else has already been done before so therfore I don't really own that either this is the only disclaimer I will post.  
  
with that out of the way .......enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: New Allies  
  
The residents of number 4 Privet Drive were all asleep. All except for a mysterious boy who disappears for most of the year, every year. And that person would be Harry Potter. by no standard was he an ordinary boy. Quite the contrary he was extraordinary, even by the standards of his world. But I haven't mentioned that yet have I. Harry Potter is a wizard, and he goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Having returned from Hogwarts three weeks ago and only receiving one letter from each of his best friends, and that was right after he got home, made Mr. Potter depressed. After a while he stopped felling too depressed because he was too busy being pissed off.  
  
Yes, Harry decided, he was definitely pissed off. He was pissed at his friend for abandoning him, he was pissed at his relatives for abusing him, but most of all he was pissed at bloody Dumbledore for leaving him at his relatives house. In the only letter he had received from his supposed "best mate" Ron, he had told Harry that Dumbledore had said that under no uncertain terms was Harry to leave Privet Drive till the return train to school on September the first. So Harry was definitely pissed at Dumbledore for stranding him with the worst sort of Muggles.  
  
Harry decided that tomorrow he would go to Diagon Alley to get his new school supplies and to get reading material for the rest of the summer. Not that he was going to turn into another Hermione, but he needed something to pass the time and since he couldn't practice magic out side of Hogwarts he would just have to stick with learning new spells. And the reading material he would be getting would be books on how to defend your self against dark magic, which is definitely something he needed now that Voldemort had risen again.  
  
As Harry looked at the clock he saw that it was 2:03 AM and figured if he wanted to be up at any decent hour he needed to get to sleep. Soon after harry fell into a fitful sleep for his dreams were in reality were just nightmares of Voldemort and Cedric and Wormtail.  
  
When Harry finally awoke it was 11:17 and he assumed that his relatives had decided to let him sleep in. From when he returned from school to now he noticed that they had seemed fearful of him. He had returned looking as though he had been to hell and back, and in a way he had.  
  
When Harry finally made an appearance down stairs he found them in the kitchen eating lunch and decided to eat before he asked for a ride to London. Dudley had been taken off his diet when he had finally lost almost 300 pounds, so when Aunt Petunia started filling plates Dudleys plate was piled high with food and all harry got was a few pieces of bacon and a single egg. he looked at his plate for a moment before he began to eat it slowly, for he didn't know when he would get enough food to constitute as a full meal and he wanted to savor the tastes. Once he was done eating he look up at his uncle Vernon and quietly spoke up.  
  
"Er, Uncle Vernon, would you be able to give me a ride to, er, London today so I can get my school supplies." asked Harry.  
  
His uncle looked at him for a moment before he spoke up and said "since we were going there today anyway to bring Dudley to the dentists fine, but you better be ready to leave in half an hour, and if your not out side that store by the time we are done, you can walk home." "Thank you" said Harry as he went upstairs to get ready and to grab his money bag, which really needed to be refilled.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Harry was dropped off in front of the Leaky Cauldron as the Dursleys drove off to bring Dudley to the dentists.  
  
Harry quickly opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out the back door to the small alley with a few trash barrels in it and pressed his wand to the correct brick to open the gateway to Diagon Alley. As soon as the gateway was open enough to, he stepped through it. He was back. Back into the wizarding world where he belonged.  
  
As Harry walked along the alley up to Gringott's Wizard Bank he noticed that he was getting a lot more stares than even he usually got. He saw people turn to look at him and then turn around with expressions of anger on their faces. as he noticed this he realized that they must believe that he had killed Cedric Diggory at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last semester. As he thought of this he suddenly got really angry . Why would he kill Cedric, he didn't do any thing to him, and who were these people to judge him. They were nobodies who didn't have enough sense to see through the lies of that Daily Prophet journalist. After that thought went through his head he continued into Gringott's and went down to hiss vault. He got enough money to last him well into the next school year and quickly went back to the cart and then back up to the main floor. His first stop was to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions since his robes were about 5 centimeters to short. He also decided to get a new cloak and found a nice one that was dark green with silver lining. Even though it was Slytherin colors Harry thought it matched his recent mood nicely. Once he was done getting his robes he paid, put his new cloak on, pulled up his hood and walked back out into the alley. Next he went next door and got his school book s which consisted of: -The Standard Book of Spells (grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk -The History of Goblin Rebellions and more by Nilbog Noilleber -Advanced Transfiguration: featuring Animagus and more by Norman Sugamina -One-thousand New Herb's and Fungi's by Phillida Spore -Magical Drafts and Potions: a revised edition by Arsenius Jigger -Magical Beasts and Creatures near Britain by Draconis Welshinger -Dark Curses and How to Counter Them by Cursius Revursio -Divination Practices by Celestia Silvermoon  
  
and then he got a few more books on how to counter dark spells and once he got all those he saw a bag on the wall that said: unlimited bag- never run out of space, never gets heavier, and never rips: 3 galleons so he got that too and loaded it with all his purchases and then got his parchment, ink, and quills the returned to the alley.  
  
As he was on his way to the apothecary he was passing by Knockturn Alley and made a quick decision to go look in the book shop he saw a few feet into the alley. He made the quick detour and slipped into the book store. As he browsed the titles he saw a few that piqued his interest like: Self Protection Methods by Saftus Gaurdius and Dark and Light Magic and what separates them by Dividious Lineous and also Curses to Use for Self Protection and Revenge By Kard Sursec so he grabbed them, made sure his hood was covering his face and walked up to the counter. The man at the counter glanced at the books and the at Harry and then rang them up to a total of 2 galleons, 5 sickles which Harry quickly paid and then shoved them into his bag and quickly left in the direction of Diagon Alley. But as he was hurrying along he didn't see the person in front of him till he hit him and fell over. As he looked up he realized that his hood had fallen off and that Lucius Malfoy was starring at him in shock and then looking up and down Knockturn Alley to see if anyone else had seen this incident. No one had. As he looked back at Harry he quickly whispered "if you don't want everyone to know that your here I'd stand up and pull up that hood of yours, Potter, and nice colors there. Now what are you doing here Potter....decide that the light was grinding your nerves the wrong way......that fool Dumbledore keeping too much from you?" Harry was silent after he said this because he realized it was true, he was tired of what Dumbledore keeps from him, he was tired of being kept in the dark with everything, so what better way to not be in the dark with everything than to be a Dark Lord. He would be able to have spies everywhere and allies everywhere and he would have power. "You know what Lucius, for once you may be right, I am tired of the light, and I have already started my descent into the dark ways" said Harry.  
  
Malfoy looked at him for a long moment then said "wait here for minute, I'll be right back." And with that he walked away into the book store Harry had just left.  
  
When he was visible again he was carrying about five or six book on dark curses and how to use them. He walked back up to Harry and handed them to him. "here" He said "these will teach you the basics of the Dark Arts, when you are done with them and wish for more send your owl with a note to me and I will send you a portkey to the manor. Finish those soon Potter......and now I must go...I will speak again with you soon." And with that he walked away.  
  
Harry was shocked. Malfoy senior just gave him books to train him in the dark arts. Harry quickly realized that he had more important matters to deal with, and with that he rushed out of Knockturn Alley to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley and after he got all the refills he needed he rushed out of Diagon Alley and through the Leaky Cauldron taking off his cloak as he went and pushing it into his bag and then stood in front of the pub until the Dursleys came around 15 minutes later. And with that he went home to start reading and learning the dark arts of magic. 


End file.
